The invention relates to a single trigger firing mechanism, and method of utilization thereof, for use in individually firing the barrels of a double barrel side-by-side or over-under firearm. It is highly desirable to provide a single trigger firing mechanism for double barreled firearms, such as double barreled shotguns, and many prior art arrangements have been proposed for such firearms, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,203,378; 3,142,925; and 2,711,042.
While the prior art single trigger firing mechanisms for double barreled firearms perform their intended functions well, there are a number of drawbacks associated therewith. When such prior art systems are adapted for use in over-under firearms as opposed to side-by-side firearms, it is necessary to completely redesign the units otherwise there is a change in the weight of the trigger pull due to the change in leverage caused by longer or shorter components of the firing mechanism. Also, such mechanisms are relatively complicated to assemble, comprising several components parts which must be separately inserted into the firearm. Conventionally, the selector button for selecting which of the barrels is to be fired first is located on the top of the firearm, opposite the trigger. This location requires the separate insertion of the selector into engagement with the rest of the firing mechanism components, and places the selector mechanism adjacent the breech-opening lever, which may be undesirable.
According to the present invention a simple single trigger firing mechanism is provided which overcomes the drawbacks associated with conventional single trigger firing mechanisms. The firing mechanism according to the present invention is insertable as a single integral unit into operative association with a double barrel firearm. The unit is utilizable with both conventional side-by-side and over-under firearms (and "blitz action" firearms) since there is no change in the weight of the trigger pull due to the change in leverage caused by longer or shorter components of the mechanism. Additionally, the selector button for determining which barrel is to be fired first is mounted with the trigger so that the entire unit can be inserted through a single opening in the bottom of the firearm, and the selector is remote from the breech-opening lever.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a single trigger firing mechanism insertable as an integral unit into operative association with a double barrel side-by-side or over-under firearm having a pair of sears is provided. The firing mechanism consists of: A single trigger having means formed on an anterior portion thereof for mounting it for rotation about a first axis with respect to the firearm. Connector means having a pair of distinct sear-supporting surfaces thereon for cooperation with a pair of sears of the firearm for supporting or releasing the same. Means for mounting the connector means for pivotal movement with respect to the rest of the unit about a second axis generally parallel to the first axis, and for tilting movement with respect to the rest of the unit about a third axis generally perpendicular to the first and second axes. And selector means for effecting tilting movement of the connector means about the third axis to thereby select which of the sears will be released first upon trigger actuation. The selector means comprises a selector button mounted with the trigger and accessible outside of the firearm, and mounted for movement in a dimension parallel to the first axis.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a single trigger firing mechanism for providing individual firing of the barrels of a double barrel side-by-side or over-under firearm having a pair of sears is provided, the mechanism comprising: A trigger, means being formed on an anterior portion of the trigger for mounting it for pivotal movement with respect to the firearm about a first axis. A connector having a pair of distinct sear-engaging surfaces formed thereon, each of the sear-engaging surfaces being capable of being either in sear-releasing or sear-holding mode with respect to the sear of the firearm. A mounting plate having a first end thereof in operative engagement with the trigger and having means associated therewith for mounting the connector thereto for relative movement with respect thereto in response to recoil of the firearm with which the mechanism is associated. Biasing means for biasing the connector into operative engagement with the mounting plate to bias the connector against relative movement with respect to the mounting plate; the connector having sufficient mass relative to the force provided by the biasing means to move relative to the mounting plate against the force of the biasing means in response to recoil of the firearm with which the mechanism is associated. And, a selector mechanism operatively engaging the connector and mounted to act upon the connector to determine which of said connector sear-engaging surfaces will first be in sear-releasing mode and which will first be in sear-holding mode.
Also according to the present invention a method of acting upon a double barrel side-by-side or over-under firearm having a pair of hammers and a pair of sears for holding the hammers in cocked position and having a trigger-receiving opening in the bottom thereof is provided, the method providing that a single trigger may be utilized for providing individual firing of the barrels of the firearm. The method is practiced utilizing an integral unit comprising a single trigger having an anterior portion, a connector having a pair of distinct sear-supporting surfaces, a mounting plate for mounting the connector for movement to select which of the sear-supporting surfaces will first be in a releasing mode with respect to the sear with which it is associated and which will first be in a holding mode, and a selector for moving the connector to select which of the sear-supporting surfaces thereof will be in which position first and including a selector button mounted with the trigger. The method consists essentially of the steps of: Inserting the integral unit through the firearm bottom opening into operative association with the firearm so that the sear-engaging surfaces of the unit connector are in operative association with the sears of the firearm. And, pivotally mounting the trigger to the firearm at the anterior portion of the trigger so that the trigger is pivotally movable to move the connector sear-engaging surface which is in sear-releasing mode with respect to the firearm sear with which it is associated, to release the sear and allow the hammer associated with that sear to fire the barrel with which it is associated.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple single trigger firing mechanism for a double barrel side-by-side or over-under firearm, and a method of utilization thereof. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.